First Times, Dark Times
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Anna is in love with Tom Riddle, she would do anything for him, but what is it that he wants and will she give it up? MATURE for a reason people


I stepped into the common room, hoping to find Tom there. I looked around and saw him surrounded by his friends. I turned pink and looked away; a bunch of 6th years wouldn't want a 3rd year around them. "Anna come here." Tom's voice was demanding and I didn't dare disobey him. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hello Tom, hi guys" I greeted the others nervously.

Tom pulled me by my arm and I landed on the couch next to him. I blushed as he put his arm around me and beamed. Out of all the beautiful Sytherin girls, Tom wanted me to sit by him. He continued to talk to his friends while rubbing my arm. I listened to the conversation, but didn't say anything. After a while, everyone started going to bed. All of tom's friends wished him goodnight and went up to their dorms. I made to leave but Tom stopped me.

He pulled me down to him and kissed me, I was surprised but gave into the kiss quickly, he bit my lip and I complied, and he slithered his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me softly and caressed me; it was everything a first kiss should me. He pulled away and smiled at me, a question in his eyes.

"Anna, do you want to do something special for me?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and said "Of course Tom." He sighed and said "no other girl could do this for me, are you sure you want to?" he asked. I nodded again and he took my hand and started leading me out of the common room, through the hallways and upstairs, to the third floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he smiled down at me and said "It's a surprise. He finally stopped and after a couple seconds a door appeared. I stared in amazement, as Tom led me to the door. We stepped inside and the door disappeared. Tom covered my eyes and said "I want this to be a surprise, no peeking." I nodded happily, but couldn't shake off the nervous feeling I had about why we were here, after hours.

He uncovered my eyes and I saw a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, and the room held many things, all looked valuable and beautiful. I looked at him, confused, and said "I don't understand Tom." He smirked down at me and said "Oh Anna, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you know what sex is, let me show you." I stared in fear and said timidly "Won't it hurt?" he shook his head and said "Only for the first couple seconds, and it doesn't even hurt that bad. You want to make me happy, don't you Anna?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, and he led me to the bed. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and got on himself. I held my breath as he kissed me, I immediately opened my mouth, like Jena had told me I should if a guy ever kissed me. He took advantage and shoved his tongue in my mouth, almost causing me to gag. He kissed me hard and so harsh it almost hurt, but I made no cries of pain. He went to my neck, sucking and nibbling. Then he bit down hard, making a love mark.

He took one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked so hard, it started to bleed, then bit down and licked the blood and pain away, He repeated to the other breasts and repeated the process a couple times. My body was giving in to him, I was relieved and he seemed to like the way my body responded to him. He moved down to my stomach, licking and sucking, and kissing. He got to my clit, he stuck his tongue out to lightly touch my clitoris and I jumped. He smirked at me and put his tongue inside. I moaned, and came hard.

He licked the mess up and purred "You taste delicious Anna" I blushed and smiled, taking the compliment. He came back up to my mouth and started kissing me again. While he was doing that he positioned himself above me and thrust in. It took all my willpower not to cry out, it felt like I was being split and half and he wasn't being gentle. But I didn't make a sound, I didn't want to disappoint him; I wanted him to like me. His hips ground savagely against mine, his sweat-drenched body sprawled entirely against mine, his weight crushing me and his body cold and hard.

He had promised that it wouldn't hurt but it did, oh it did. It was like I was on fire, like I was being ripped in half. But I held my tongue because I could see that Tom was enjoying himself. I laid still and let the tears fall down my face. He bit down on my neck; hard enough to break skin, and kept biting down. That was sure to leave a mark. And then the warm, thick liquid filled me and he collapsed on top of me, his body still connected to mine.

His long, cold fingers found my face, pushing my brown hair and kissing my swollen lips. "Mine" he muttered against my lips and my body filled with warmth. I kissed him back, and he bit down on my lips and put his tongue in my mouth. He explored my mouth and when I gaped for air, he just moved to my ear and neck, licking and biting.

"Mine," he repeated, his fingers clenching harder against my breasts before he leaned down and bit my nipple, I cried out, so sure he had broken skin, the tears falling down my face. "Don't cry Anna," he said. "I'm just showing you how special you are to me, only I can make you feel this way love." His words weren't as comforting as before though.

"I'm only showing my love for you Anna," my breathing hitched, and he smiled. "I love you Anna, don't you love me?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Will you show your love for me? Would you do anything for me? I'd do anything for you." I took a deep breath in and said "Yes Tom, of course." He smiled and whispered in my ear "Would you kill for me? I'd kill for you." I was stunned at his question but I knew the answer.

"Yes" I whispered, he smirked and I looked at his erection with dread, I didn't want to have sex again, it hurt too much. He sensed my fear and said "There's another way you could please me like that Anna but it doesn't hurt." I looked at him hopefully and he grabbed my hands, running them up and down his erection, and he groaned and let go of my hands.

I continued to stroke it and then he shoved my head down, forcing me to take the erection in my mouth and throat. I put as much as I could in my mouth and experimentally sucked. He groaned and grabbed onto my head, so I started sucking and sucking, I moaned against it, causing vibrations, he came hard in my mouth and I gaged. "Swallow it" he ordered. I complied and swallowed all of it. I made a face at the salty taste, and Tom laughed his low laugh at me.

He ordered me to lick his limp penis clean and I did. He pulled me back onto the bed and pulled me to him. I needed to sleep, my body hurt in places I didn't know could hurt. "Did you enjoy our time together Anna?" Tom asked me, I nodded and he continued saying "Don't worry; we'll do it again, soon."

My eyes closed and I snuggled against Tom's cold body, just enjoying the moment.


End file.
